


2,000 Light Years Away

by dvisyhead



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cussing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, Teenagers, alcohol mention, pastel!dan, phil is in a punk band, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As cliché as it sounds, Dan kind of got into punk music because of a certain wildly attractive lead singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2,000 Light Years Away

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, pastel!Dan finds out about punk!Phil's band and they start talking and Dan decides to surprise him by showing up to one of their shows.
> 
> This took me about two weeks to write due to lots of writers block and procrastination, but I'm content with the finished product.  
> So many band references throughout this fic. Also lyrics are mentioned and used during this story, but it is not a songfic!  
> Lyrics & and title from 2,000 Light Years Away by Green Day.

At first glance, Dan Howell didn't look much like a person who would be into punk music. Thrashing around in his room to the heavy bass lines and angry vocals of bands such as Sex Pistols, NOFX, or the Descendents didn't look like it would be a normal activity for the boy. Dan Howell, the straight A student who constantly wore white button up shirts and pastel sweaters and who never really spoke was not someone you would expect to be an anarchist.

Dan didn't exactly dress the part because he didn't want to draw attention to himself. A punk kid in a school full of posh students was sure to draw some attention, and he was perfectly fine being the awkward shy kid in the back of the class, mindlessly doodling in his notebook as lectures dragged on in his classes.

It wasn't until recently that Dan had started listening to heavier music. In fact, as cliché as it sounds, he kind of got into the music because of a certain wildly attractive lead singer. He was just scrolling through his dashboard on tumblr one night, bored after having a cram study session when he came across a picture of this guy decked out in leather and plaid. The man on the screen spotted a black fringe similar to his. He had blue piercing eyes with black eyeliner surrounding them to make them pop and the hottest smirk Dan had even seen. He wore a black leather jacket covered in spikes and a few patches on the sleeves, a black shirt with a line crossing out a cross with the words 'Bad Religion' in all caps, and red plaid skinny jeans that were worn a little low to show off his perfectly shaped hip bones.

The description of the picture said 'Phil Lester - lead vocalist of The Razorbacks' and has several links to the band's facebook, twitter, website, and their bandcamp page. Curiosity got the best of Dan as he clicked on their bandcamp, loading up to a page showing a photo of the band live. Phil was leaning over the crowd with the microphone stand as people in the crowd leapt up to the stage to be able to shout the lyrics along as the rest of band played behind him. Their band logo appeared at the top of the page and below that was a description of the band, stating they were formed in London and were a punk band. The first post on the page was picture of their latest album with the track list and a link to buy it. The album was titled 'Pretty Vacant' and it was only five bucks, so on an impulse Dan bought it with his PayPal. He didn't think twice as he placed his order and instantly received a download link for the album. He put it on his computer and began to listen to the first track.

Dan was greeted almost instantly with a quick paced guitar lick before the bass and drum followed as the music sped up even faster before the vocals joined the track as well. The vocals were not as harsh as Dan had expected after seeing how intimidating Phil looked in the photos he had seen. From the lyrics that he could make out, Phil spoke, in more poetic terms, about being a social outcast and how he didn't fit into social norms in society and Dan felt sort of, understood as he listened to the rest of the song, which soon turned into a half hour of listening to the album and just analyzing the words and finding the lyrics he could relate to.

As he listened, Dan had found himself liking the band's facebook page, looking at recent posts and seeing that they were currently planning a mini tour around England, and that dates would be announced soon. Dan further stalked the page and found on one of their 'about the band' pages where they had twitter links to the band members, one of them being Phil. Dan mad a mental note to remember the rest of the band member's names later before he opened Phil's twitter. His username was amazingphil, and Dan couldn't help but chuckle at that. The page was simple in itself, with Phil's default picture being a black and white photo of him lounging on a couch, shirt off with a beer in his hand. The photo looked candid it seemed, he was looking away from the camera and laughing at something, and his smile made Dan blush slightly at how gorgeous it was. His bio read 'I'm everywhere and nowhere in my mind at once' and his default link was to their bandcamp. His tweets were mostly about their upcoming shows and songs the band was working on, but there were a few personal ones that seemed so poetic and out of place among the joke things he would tweet to his friends and fans.

Dan clicked the follow button and decided to tweet him. He had to think for a moment, he didn't want to come off as an intense fan, so he decided to make a joke to play it cool.

_@amazingphil with a username like that, he probably listens to taylor swift on the down low. what a poser._

Dan sent the tweet and sighed softly. Phil would probably never see it among the multiple other people who tweeted him a day, but he had a small sliver of him. He looked at the time and realized it was around midnight, so he decided to turn off his laptop and head to bed. He wasn't going to wait up for a reply. He set his laptop down on his bedside table before he moved under the duvet on his bed, getting comfortable before quickly falling asleep.

-

The next morning, Dan let out a soft yawn as he stretched, rubbing his eyes before opening them, glancing over at his phone and grabbing it from the pillow beside him. He unlocked his phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen to see a twitter notification over the app icon. He opened up twitter to see he got a reply back from Phil.

_@danisnotonfire hey don't hate on t swizzle. and sorry, philisnotonfire was taken i had to go with an alternative._

Dan couldn't help but chuckle as he read. He was hoping he would get a sarcastic reply, so in response he tweeted quickly.

_@amazingphil liar_

He glanced at the time and saw it was ten in the morning. Thankfully it was Saturday, because he didn't really feel like having to get up and go to school for once. He put his phone into his pants pocket before he maneuvered out of bed. He opened his bedroom door and walked out, making his way to the kitchen. He noticed that his parent's weren't home due to the quietness of the house, and he was thankful to have a few hours to himself. He opened the cabinet above his stove and grabbed a box of cheerios from inside, setting the box down on the counter before he grabbed a bowl, a spook, and a jug of milk. He prepared his bowl of cereal before making his way to the living room. He sat down on the couch and grabbed his Xbox controller, turning on the system before opening up Netflix to decide on something to watch.

After absent mindedly scrolling through several rows of shows and movies, he decided on Orange Is The New Black. He took a bite of his cereal when he felt his phone vibrate twice inside of his pocket. He pulled his phone out to see two more notifications from twitter on his lock screen.

_Phil Lester is now following you.  
@danisnotonfire this is cyber bullying, that's not punk_

Dan smiled and set his phone back down and decided to reply later. He was going to get to know Phil Lester if it was the last thing he did.

-

After about two weeks of Dan and Phil constantly DMing each other on twitter, Phil had asked Dan if he wanted to Skype or something. They exchanged usernames and agreed to do it at a later date, but Dan was pretty nervous. Phil knew Dan didn't exactly look the part of some punk kid and he didn't really act rowdy, but despite that all Phil still wanted to be his friend and that kind of amazed Dan. Not to mention the series of intensely sarcastic and flirting conversations they had made Dan wonder what exactly Phil wanted from him. Of course, Dan hadn't told Phil that he was bi, and Phil hadn't specified he was any kind of sexuality. That surprised him, he figured Phil would have a lot of groupies because of his band, even if they weren't signed to a major label. If he did, he never talked about them and that put Dan a little more at ease with the possibility that Phil wasn't the kind of asshole musician to go and take advantage of his fans.

They had the date set for Friday after school, and despite Dan's anticipation, he managed to have a terrible day at school. He flunked a test due to his lack of studying lately, he spilled his coffee all over himself during second period, and he just couldn't focus the entire day and his teachers were pretty ticked off at him. He trudged home later that day with bags under his eyes and messy hair. He just looked like a wreck and felt like it too. Once he finally got home he slammed the front door shut behind him, muttering a hello this his parents who didn't seem to notice his behavior before he made his way to his room. He closed his bedroom door and tossed his backpack down on the ground before removing his soiled shirt before throwing on a loose grey crewneck that adorned small spikes on the shoulders. He moved to look at himself in the mirror and began to fix his hair, sighing softly at how terrible he looked. Once he was gone, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the latest DM from Phil.

_Phil: Hey, we still on for tonight?_

Dan sighed and unlocked his phone to reply.

_Dan: I'm not sure, today was kind of a mess_

_Phil: What happened?_

_Dan: Just a series of bad luck_

Phil didn't reply for a moment, and Dan signed softly as he laid down on his bed, grabbing his laptop from nearby and started it up. He was just going to waste some time on social media before heading to bed, he felt too drained to really do much else. But before he could really do anything, his laptop began to make the familiar skype calling noise. He looked at the middle of his scene to see Phil was calling him.

Dan didn't really feel up to video chatting, so he just accepted the call as a voice one. His screen loaded up to a webcam shot of Phil, looking just as flawless as ever. He was sat cross legged on his bed, wearing just a pair of black skinny jeans and a anti-flag shirt. He looked slightly concerned.

"Dan? Are you there?" Phil's voice wasn't at all what Dan had pictured. He had a northern accent and his voice sounded soft and gentle. It was a lot more sweet than Dan figured after listening to their music, and it made his blush slightly.

"Yeah." Dan answered back quietly.

"Can I see you? Please?"

Dan felt himself blush more before nodding, but he mentally slapped himself realizing Phil couldn't see him yet. He moved up into a proper sitting position before he pressed the webcam icon. On the corner of his screen he could see a small video of him appear. He moved to pull his sleeves passed his hands as he curled them up into fists, awkwardly placing one of his fists under his chin, suddenly feeling a lot more insecure.

He saw Phil's eyes light up and smile once Dan appeared.

"Hey you. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Dan let out a soft sigh and ran his hand through his hair before shrugging.

"Today was just a really hectic day. I flunked a test in first period and then everything just seemed to go downhill from there. I'm probably just being a big baby, sorry if I worried you it wasn't anything super important. Doesn't really matter."

"If it made you upset, of course it matters. Your feelings are valid, and that does sound like a shitty day." Phil said reassuringly.

Dan couldn't help but blush and relax at his words. That's how the two spent the next few hours, just talking and laughing together, getting to know each other. Dan and Phil mostly talked about music, but Dan was able to get Phil to geek out about video games and television shows he enjoyed. They spent about 5 hours that night talking to each other. It wasn't until it was around midnight that Phil decided to go to bed, saying he had band practice early the next day, the last one before they set out on their tour.  Dan made a mental note of some of the dates Phil had mentioned before they both said their goodbyes and ended the call.

'March 25th' Dan thought, remembering that as the date Phil's band would be in Berkshire. Maybe if him and Phil got closer, he would go see them live. Tickets were cheap and it was going to be an all ages show and was one of the last ones on the tour, so he thought 'what the hell.'  He wasn't going to tell Phil, he wanted it to be a sort of surprise. He just hoped that Phil would want to meet him.

-

The Razorbacks had set off for their tour, but it didn't stop Dan and Phil from constantly talking. It seemed like 24/7 they were texting each other or skyping, except when the band had to play a gig or they were celebrating. Dan and Phil had gotten so much closer, and they were a lot more relaxed and themselves around each other. If Dan knew better, he could say him and Phil were even shamelessly flirting with each other. Phil would slip in a few 'babes' towards Dan when they skyped, or he would say he looked 'cute' or 'lovely', and Dan would do his best to return compliments while seriously wondering if Phil was this nice to everyone or just to him. Dan preferred the latter.

Dan had also started to get into a lot more bands, listening to everyone single one Phil suggested to him and loving them all. He had also really gotten into the other bands that The Razorbacks were touring with in preparation for the show once he had bought his own tickets. The show was in two days, and Dan would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Despite the fact that he was going to meet Phil, he felt like he would stick out like a sore thumb at one of his shows. It was going to be a lot of punk kids, and a lanky boy who wore pastel colors almost 24/7 wasn't going to really belong.

So the day before the show, Dan decided he should go shopping for new clothes. He didn't exactly plan to start dressing in darker clothing and to look a lot more intimidating, but he needed to dress the part for the show. And who knows, maybe Phil would like the 'new' Dan a bit more. Dan had walked around town for hours, checking out multiple stores to make his outfit work. At the end of the day, he had picked up multiple band shirts, a leather jacket, some patches, some more skinny jeans, and a pair of black dr martens.

Once he got home, he got to work sewing the patches onto his jacket. It was a lot harder than it looked, and it took an hour or two of Dan managing to stab himself with the sewing needle multiple times before the jacket looked presentable. He smiled at his how handiwork before he set it beside the rest of the clothes he got that day.  He checked his phone, seeing that he had no new messages so Phil must have still been busy that night. Dan figured he would try to get some sleep to see if he could and turned his lights out before laying in bed, setting his phone next to him on his pillow before getting comfortable, falling asleep in just a few minutes.

In the morning, Dan felt like there was a pit in his stomach when he awoke. He didn't sleep very well the previous night because of his nerves, and now the thought had finally set in his mind that 'oh shit, I'm going to meet Phil today.'

Dan forced himself out of bed and grabbed his phone, quickly checking the time and it was already noon. He had to catch the underground to Berkshire at six and somehow manage to find the bar where they were playing. Dan silently thanked the heavens for the bar opening their doors to all ages for the show that night.

There weren't any messages from Phil, but he shrugged it off, figuring he was either still sleeping or he was busy with the band. He decided he should probably go and make some breakfast to calm his nerves, or really anything that would kill a little time so the anticipation wouldn't get to him.

Dan did everything he could to kill some time. He took forever just to make and eat a bowl of cereal, he tried binge watching American Horror Story but he mostly paid attention to his phone, and he spent hours scrolling through tumblr and playing crossy road. It wasn't until Dan checked the time and noticed that it was quarter to five he felt his heart lodge into his throat. He let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, trying to relax a bit before he grabbed his remove to pause his show. He locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket before he stood up from the couch. His parents still weren't home and wouldn't be until late, so he was glad he didn't have to sneak out or have to explain he was traveling to another town to meet a guy he met on the internet. That probably wouldn't have gone over so well.

Dan made his way back to his room and began to pick out his clothes for the night. He, of course, grabbed the leather jacket he spent hours on, as well as a Rancid shirt, black skinny jeans, and his black Dr Martin boots. He took his good time as he started to change, looking at himself in the mirror after every new article of clothing was put on to see how it all looked. He decided he was happy with his attire before walked over to his dresser. Laying on top he left a new black eyeliner pencil that he picked up the other day. He picked it up and twisted off the tube before looking at himself in the mirror as he applied the makeup. It was a pain in the ass at first as Dan managed to jab himself in the eye only about twenty times. But after a minute or two of concentration, he managed to look somewhat decent once he was done.

It was until half past five that Dan had made it out of his house. He made sure to have his phone, wallet, and house keys on him as he left and began to walk, starting his commute to Berkshire. Dan was too preoccupied with his thoughts as he made his way to the underground, he was on autopilot as he boarded the train and took a seat. He was too busy thinking about what he would even say to Phil once he got to see him. He didn't think this far ahead and his overactive imagination was beginning to get the best of him as all of the worst case scenarios played in his head. What if Phil thought he was a lot more lame in person? What if he thought Dan wasn't cool enough to fit in with his lifestyle? What if Phil didn't even want to see him?

Dan tried to distract himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had barely checked it all day, and once he unlocked it he noticed he had a few texts from Phil.

_Phil: Playing this show tonight is going to be hard_

_Phil: You're so close but yet so far_

_Phil: I wish we had time to spare so I could come meet you before we hit the road_

Dan felt a bit of relief wash over him as he smiled down at his phone before realizing he probably looked insane to the other passengers around him. He looked around to make sure no one noticed before he typed out a reply.

_Dan: When you guys are done touring I'll make sure to come visit you in London, okay?_

The surprise couldn't be spoiled, so Dan had to play along and pretend he was going to have to wait to see Phil. He glanced at the clock and noticed the time read 6:15. He locked his phone once again and looked up and noticed the electronic sign at the end of the cart above the heads of the passengers.

_ARRIVING: BERSKSHIRE STATION_

Dan took a deep breath as he felt the train slowing down. He glanced out one of the windows and noticed they had pulled up to the station as the doors in the cart opened. He gathered himself and got up, following the mob of people out of the train and making his way outside into the open city above ground.

The show started at half past six, and Dan knew he was probably going to be a little late getting into the venue but he didn't exactly mind missing one of the opening acts. He pulled his phone out again and opened up maps on his phone. He knew his lack of locational skills would just get him lost in this unfamiliar town so he needed some guidance in how to get to the bar. Once he was able to locate the place, he started to walk. The place was only about 10 minutes away on foot, which Dan thanked the heavens for due to his lack of fitness. He was walking fast and pushing through people, so by the time he got to the bar he was slightly out of the breath.

Dan leaned up against the wall of the place to catch his breath as he looked the place up and down. It was a decent sized bar, with the outside covered in neon signs and lights and a big sign with the place's name sat on top of the establishment. He could hear the pounding of drums and guitar from inside so he knew he had the right place, and there were a few people stand around outside smoking and chanting, not a single one noticing him.

After he was able to collect himself, Dan walked to the entrance and pulled the door open. Warmth and music hurled at him as he stepped inside, the warm atmosphere swallowing him up compared to the cold march air outside. He looked up at the stage and noticed the decent sized crowd huddled around as the band played. A few people were scattered around at booths and at the bar, but most people were asphyxiated on the band playing. Dan remembered noting that one of the first bands to play were called Blood Infections, and he noticed the vocalist looked similar to some of the pictures he saw of them previously. If they were playing, that meant that The Razorbacks were on next.

Dan figured he was going to have to blend in, so he made his way over to the crowd. He noticed the people in the back were a bit less active than the ones up near the stage. The people closer to the band looked a lot more like people who came to the show to see bands they enjoyed rather than the rest of the people who were probably just there to hear some new bands and buy some cheap beer. Some of the people watching shouted the words back to the bands and jumped and jammed out to the music, having a lot more fun than Dan would expect to see people having in a stingy bar. Dan was just new to this kind of scene and it probably happened a lot more than he would think, but for now he was just going to have to get used to the loud crowd and the even louder band.

Once the song ended, the band said their goodbyes to the crowd and walked offstage. The room had calmed down a bit as the crew set up for the next band, but that didn't stop Dan's ears from ringing and his heart beat from quickening as he realized that he would soon be able to see Phil in the flesh. It didn't take much time for the new equipment to get set up before the members of The Razrobacks began to take their place on stage. Hoots and hollers came from the crowd as the band members came on stage one by one, the drummer filing first and soon followed by the rhythm guitarist and bassist, and then finally Phil, walking onstage with his guitar strapped around his body and looking more beautiful in person.

Dan knew Phil had very nice eyes, but he didn't expect them to be as piercing as they were with the black eyeliner making them stand out. His black hair was a mess on top of his head and he had a slight bit of stubble from not shaving for a few days. Dan just happened to notice the nose ring he had in to match his lip ring. The nose piercing had to have been new because Dan was pretty sure he would have remembered something like that after all the late night skyping conversations. He wore a black Misfits shirt and black ripped skinny jeans that were barely hanging onto his ass as he walked up to the microphone, taking his place at center stage.

"How you guys doing tonight?" Phil's voice rang throughout the building as he spoke, the crowd shouting back replies as a bit of feedback rang out from one of the instruments. Phil adjusted the microphone stand a bit, pulling it up to his height before speaking again.

"We're The Razorbacks mother fuckers, and this first song up is called Clementine." The second Phil's lips pulled away from the microphone, drum sticks quickly counted the band in as they all began to play one of their more popular songs to start off the show.

Dan managed to push his way to the middle of the crowd by now, watching as a small push pit formed as the song played on. He could feel himself smiling at the people having a good time and he started to lose himself to the music, his body slowly begging to the move and jump with the rest of the crowd to the quick paced music.

The band seemingly played a few songs back to the back before they took a quick break to grab some water onstage as the crowd settled down once again. Dan watched as Phil stepped away from the mic to talk to the band for a few seconds before resuming his place and clearing his throat as he began to speak to the crowd again.

"Okay, we've played a few songs most of you guys know so far, and this is our last song, so right now we're going to play a new one. This is going to be our first time playing is live tonight, so you can eat shit if you think it sounds rusty. I wrote it for this for someone who I've recently gotten to know, and they've become a decent part of my life lately."

Dan felt his eyes widen as he paid full attention to Phil, instantly feeling himself blush slightly as Phil continued.

"I wrote this song because I'm missing someone who I have yet to have the pleasure of meeting. Hopefully I'll meet him soon, but for now we're playing this gig for you guys, and this song is called 2,000 Light Years Away."

Phil flashed his hundred-watt smile to the crowd as the band once again went into a quick paced song, but this time Dan was almost hypersensitive to the lyrics, playing full attention to the words.

_I sit alone in my bedroom_  
_Staring at the walls_  
_I've been up all damn night long_  
_My pulse is speeding_  
_My love is yearning_

_I hold my breath and close my eyes and..._  
_Dream about him_  
_Cause he's 2000 light years away_  
_He holds my malachite so tight so..._  
_Never let go_  
_Cause he's 2000 light years away_  
_Years Away!_

"I wanna see all you sappy mother fuckers in this building right now just make out, right now. Spread the fucking love!" Phil shouted out before the next verse and the crowd happily cheers in response. Dan glances around and he notices the few couples in the crowd happily obliging to Phil's suggestion.

_I sit outside and watch the sunrise_  
_Lookout as far as I can_  
_I can't see him, but in the distance_  
_I hear some laughter,_  
_We laugh together_

As the song goes into the chorus again, Dan does his best to push his way to the front, ignoring cuss words and profanities thrown his way as he shoves people aside. It isn't until the song gets a bit quieter does Dan reach one of the first few rows.

It only takes Phil a second before he notices Dan among the faces, and he has to do a double take to realize it was actually his pastel Dan, now decked out in punk gear. Phil felt his face stretch out in a grin once he realized it was actually him. He didn't miss a beat though as his cue for the bridge came.

_I sit alone in my bedroom_  
_Staring at the walls_  
_I've been up all damn night long_  
_My pulse is speeding_  
_My love is yearning_

Phil let the backup vocals carry the rest of the song as he stepped out to the edge of the stage, leaving the mic on the stand as he shouted at people to step aside. He reached out for Dan and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward and without any hesitation Phil crashed his lips against his. Dan barely had time to react before he melted into the kiss, happily returning the forcefulness. As quick as it started it was over though, and Phil was pulling away as the song ended and the crowd cheered, barely noticing the exchange the two men just had. Phil gave Dan and huge smile before he stepped back a bit to address the crowd one last time.

"You guys were a fucking riot, we'll be out back grabbing a smoke if you want to say hey! See you another time, Berkshire." Phil gave a small wave to the crowd before he turned to walk off with the rest of his band, but not before he sent a subtle wink towards Dan. Dan couldn't give a damn about the next band coming up, so once the crowd scattered a bit he made a beeline for the back exit a minute or two after the band had went out that way.

Once he stepped outside back into the cold weather, Dan was instantly greeted by Phil pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What the fuck are you doing here asshole?" Phil asked, his face pressed lightly against Dan's shoulder, reluctant to let him go.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't really expect to be surprised in return." Dan chuckled slightly as he let his hand lightly rub across Phil's back. Dan looked up finally to notice the rest of Phil's band were watching the two intensely, causing Dan to blush and slowly pull away from the hug.

"You're such a dick, god I wanted that song to be a surprise in a more private setting, jesus."

"Yeah well, I wanted you to be taller than me too but I guess we don't get everything we want in life." Dan said in retort, his voice laced with sarcasm as he smirked at Phil. In response he got a light punch in the shoulder as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Hey, respect your elders kiddo. I take back my hug, you suck."

"What about the kiss?"

"If you sass me anymore I'll take that back too." Phil said with a toothy grin before laughing as Dan began to blush more. "You look a lot more... different than I expected. What's with this get up?" Phil gestured to the new clothes Dan adorned.

"Oh, well I wore this half before I wanted to blend in when I got here to surprise you, and the other half I wondered if maybe you would like me more looking like this." Dan said with a slight shrug.

Phil huffed softly and rolled his eyes dramatically enough that they might just roll out of his head. "Dan, I started talking to a lame nerd on twitter who wore flower crowns and could recite Shakespeare on cue, not you like this. I kind of like your pastel outfits, you look cute in them."

Dan smiled and felt his face heat up, and he hoped it was hard to tell he was blushing with the cold wind already making his cheeks go red. With a small surge of confidence, Dan moved his hand to gently lace his fingers between Phil's and took a step closer to him.

"How about we go inside to get warm and grab a beer? We can actually get to know each other more face to face. And I hear the band up next is pretty badass." Dan spoke with a smile.

It was Phil's turned to blush slightly and nod in response. "That sounds great. But before we do..." Phil's voice trailed off as once again he pressed his lips against Dan's.

The kiss was a lot more passionate this time, Dan was able to take in everything about Phil. Phil's lips were soft yet slightly chapped, and he smelled of cigarette ash, sweat, and some kind of cologne, and despite the odd mixture, it smelt exactly like how Dan figured it would. Once again the kiss seemed so short despite how time seemed to slow down once it started, but eventually Phil pulled away and smiled up at Dan.

"Come on, let me buy you that beer."

-

When Dan headed home that night, he knew he still had to wait before Phil returned home before they would be able to see each other again, but at the end of the day he went home with Phil's jacket, a few hickeys, and the smell of his cologne and the stench of beer and cigarettes stinking up his own body and he couldn't be happier. It would just be two weeks and then they would be reunited, and Dan was happy to wait that long just to see Phil again. He would have to explain to his parents why he didn't return home until about two am that day, but it was so fucking worth it. Everything seemed to be falling into place for the quiet, pastel boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> Also, it would mean the world to me if you nominated this or any of my other fics (posted this year) for phanfic awards 2015!  
> You can do so here if you wish: http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/  
> It would mean the world to me babes.


End file.
